Mia Williams
by Biebbiep
Summary: Jaren na de val van Voldemort krijgt een nieuwe generatie les aan Hogwarts. Mia Williams en haar twee beste vriendinnen Olivia Clarke en Harper Jennings zitten in hetzelfde jaar als James Sirius Potter. Samen maken ze gênante, grappige en moeilijke momenten mee waarmee je als magische puber te maken krijgt.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**

"Het is uit tussen mij en Dan." Olivia plofte neer naast Harper en Mia aan de tafel van Ravenklauw. Mia bestudeerde het rooster voor het aankomende semester en Harper las een artikel over haarproducten in de Daily Prophet. '7 tips om je haar glanzender te krijgen' las de headline. Harper rolde met haar ogen.

"Alweer? Olivia, het jaar is serieus net begonnen. Kunnen jullie niet langer bij elkaar blijven dan drie dagen? Niet dat ik jullie graag bij elkaar wil hebben, ik heb Dan nooit gemogen. Wat heeft hij nu weer gedaan?" Het was typisch Harper om bot te reageren. Olivia en Dan hadden een knipperlichtrelatie. De eerste paar keer dat het uitging tussen de tweede had Harper geprobeerd om begrijpend te reageren en Olivia te steunen, ook al ging ze nooit erg fijngevoelig om met de gevoelens van anderen. Maar na de vijfde keer begon ze haar geduld te verliezen. Mia was wat dat betreft beter in het uiten van medeleven. De tranen sprongen Olivia in de ogen.

"Ik heb hem betrapt met dat stomme Gemma mens. Alweer! Terwijl hij had beloofd nooit meer zoiets te doen. Ik kan het gewoon niet geloven. Jongens zijn verschrikkelijk."

Mia had weinig aandacht aan het gesprek geschonken en keek nu op van het rooster dat ze had zitten bestuderen. "Hebben jullie gezien dat we dinsdags alleen maar blokuren hebben? En we hebben Potions en History of Magic allebei met Zwadderich."

"Oh god, dus ik moet Dan vandaag nog twee keer zien?" Olivia zag eruit alsof ze een zenuwinzinking kreeg en liet haar hoofd op de tafel zakken. Haar paardenstaart belandde in de pudding die op 5 centimeter van haar hoofd stond.

"Ik snap niet waarom je Dan überhaupt ooit bent gaan daten," begon Harper, "hij zit in Zwadderich, dat voorspelt sowieso al weinig goeds. Je standaard is te laag. Je bent een leuke meid Olivia, je kunt veel beter krijgen dan die sukkel. Hij geeft weinig om je en ik denk dat hij je alleen maar wilde daten vanwege je uiterlijk."

"Eh… Olivia? Ik weet niet hoe ik dit moet zeggen maar je staart ligt in de pudding," zei Mia.

Olivia kwam met een ruk omhoog. "Oh alles gaat fout vandaag!" Ze probeerde angstvallig met haar vingers de pudding uit haar staart te kammen, maar de hele boel werd er alleen maar plakkeriger van. "Je kent Dan niet zoals ik hem ken, Harper. Hij kon heel aardig zijn als we alleen waren."

Zelfs met een rode neus en rode, betraande ogen en pudding in haar paardenstaart zag Olivia er nog goed uit. Ze was lang en dun, had zacht, gouden haar en felblauwe ogen. Mia had haar en Harper altijd bewonderd om hun uiterlijk. Harper was namelijk ook erg knap. Ze had een donkere huid en lang, glanzend zwart haar. Mia echter, voelde zich soms het lelijke eendje als ze met haar twee beste vriendinnen rondhing. Mia was klein en gewoontjes. Ze had kroezig, rood haar dan 's ochtends alle kanten op stond, veel sproeten, een ietwat scheve neus en kleine ogen.

"Er zijn genoeg leuke jongens, Olivia." Harper keek de Great Hall rond. "Oké, misschien niet hier. Maar buiten Hogwarts zijn er genoeg jongens die je wel zouden waarderen."

Mia verslikte zich in haar sinaasappelsap. "Moet ze een voorbeeld nemen aan jou, Harper? Moet ze lovers nemen buiten Hogwarts en dan penvrienden met ze worden? Je krijgt iedere dag brieven van weer een nieuwe aanbidder!"

"Wat is daar mis mee?!" Harper keek beledigd. "Ik heb ze voor het uitkiezen!"

"Mia heeft gelijk. Moet ik relatie advies krijgen van iemand die driekwart van haar 'lovers' nog nooit ontmoet heeft? Je bent nooit langer dan drie dagen in iemand geïnteresseerd geweest, Harper. Laat staan dat je ervaring met relaties hebt. En er lopen best leuke jongens rond op Hogwarts."

Mia knikte. "James Potter bijvoorbeeld."

Harper rolde met haar ogen. "Ben je nog steeds niet over hém heen, Mia?"

Mia was muggleborn en was geobsedeerd geworden met de magische wereld zodra ze haar toelatingsbrief voor Hogwarts had ontvangen. Vanaf toen wilde ze alles weten over deze onontdekte wereld. Ze was vooral geïnteresseerd geraakt in de Wizarding Wars. Ze wist alles over de strijd tegen de gevreesde He Who Must Not Be Named en de mensen die eraan deelgenomen hadden. Ze had posters naast haar bed hangen van Harry Potter, 'The Chosen One', totdat Harper had gezegd dat het raar was om de vader van een medestudent naast je bed te hebben hangen. James Sirius Potter, de zoon van de beroemde Harry Potter, zat in hun jaar op Hogwarts, en Mia had een enorme crush op hem. Harper had echter altijd volgehouden dat ze hem een 'douchebag' vond en dat hij Mia niet zag staan, en Olivia zei dat hij geen type voor Mia was. James Potter was populair en overtrad regelmatig de regels. Hij kwam vaak in de problemen. Hij was wat dat betreft het tegenovergestelde van Mia, die nooit de regels overtrad.

"Wat heb je tegen hem?" Mia begreep niet waarom Harper altijd zo'n hekel aan James had gehad.

"Hij is geboren met privileges vanwege zijn beroemde familie. Zijn vader is een held waar iedereen van moet houden en zijn moeder staat continu in de krant. Het stijgt hem naar zijn hoofd. Ik hem maar arrogant."

Mia wist niet wat ze tegen Harper in kon brengen. Ze pakte haar spullen en stond op. "We hebben History of Magic." Mia liep gauw weg, terwijl Olivia een grote zucht slaakte en angstvallig Harper's arm vastklampte.

"Kunnen we alsjeblieft spijbelen, Harper? Alsjeblieeeeft?!"

Harper rukte haar arm los. "Doe niet zo raar, Olivia. Je hebt nog nooit gespijbeld en dat ga je ook niet doen vanwege een jongen. Kom."

Samen liepen ze de Great Hall uit, achter Mia aan.

* * *

Note: dit is mijn eerste keer op Fanfiction. Ik moet de functies e.d. nog even uittesten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Het vak History of Magic werd door veel leerlingen gehaat. Het vak werd al decennia lang gegeven door professor Binns. Het verhaal gaat dat professor Binns op een dag stierf en zijn lessen voortzette als geest. Veel studenten vonden het vak waanzinnig saai. Mia vond echter al haar vakken leuk, en hoewel ze moest toegeven dat professor Binns niet de meest geschikte leraar was voor het vak, was History of Magic geen uitzondering hierop. Het boek, geschreven door wijlen Bathilda Bagshot, werd jaren na haar dood nog steeds gebruikt. Het boek werd tegenwoordig aangevuld met artikelen over de recente geschiedenis.

Mia had het boek door de jaren heen zeker 4 keer van voor naar achter doorgelezen en nog steeds had ze het gevoel dat ze niet alles wist. Soms miste ze het gebruik van internet in de magische wereld, waarmee alle details makkelijk en snel opgezocht konden worden. Als muggle kon ze alles met een paar klikken van haar muis opzoeken, maar als heks moest ze uren in de bibliotheek doorbrengen om alle informatie voor haar essays bij elkaar te zoeken.

Mia had al haar spullen al in orde en keurig voor haar uit gestald op tafel liggen toen Harper en Olivia het lokaal binnen kwamen gesjokt. Olivia keek om zich heen, op zoek naar Dan, maar haalde opgelucht adem toen ze hem nergens zag. Dan Avery spijbelde veel of kwam te laat. Zeker een vak als History of Magic sloeg hij maar al te graag over. Van alle afdelingen kon Mia het slechtst overweg met de studenten uit Zwadderich. De leerlingen uit Zwadderich trokken veel met elkaar op, maar sloten zich graag af van studenten uit andere afdelingen. Ze waren niet perse onaardig (sommige wel), maar het was moeilijk om in te schatten of ze je nu daadwerkelijk aardig vonden of maar deden alsof. Mia bewonderde wel de ambitie die veel Zwadderaars hadden. Ze konden zich goed organiseren en veel Zwadderaars wisten manipulatie en tactieken zo te gebruiken dat ze kregen wat ze wilden.

Harper plofte neer op haar stoel naast Mia en ging meteen in slaappositie zitten. Ze deed niet eens meer haar best om te proberen op te letten in de les van professor Binns. Ook Olivia ging zitten en werd meteen gespot door Gemma Maliver, het meisje waar Dan regelmatig mee de fout in ging. Ze moest lachen en fluisterde wat tegen de Zwadderaars die om haar heen zaten. Olivia werd vuurrood. "Ohh ik had moeten spijbelen."

Mia keek Olivia verontwaardigd aan. "Spijbelen? Doe niet zo gek. Je moet dit jaar je O.W.L.s. halen." Op dat moment begon professor Binns met zijn les over Goblin rellen en startte Mia met het maken van aantekeningen. Tien minuten na de start van de les kwam Dan het lokaal ingesjokt. Olivia hield haar adem in terwijl hij voorbij haar tafel liep. Hij negeerde haar echter volledig. Een nerveuze gezichtsuitdrukking maakte plaats voor een blik van uiterste belediging op Olivia's gezicht. Bij eerdere break-ups had hij haar altijd gesmeekt om hem terug te nemen en liet hij haar geen moment met rust. Deze negeeractie was nieuw voor Olivia. "Zag je dat?" fluisterde ze, "hij doet gewoon alsof ik hier niet zit!" Harper gaf een luide snurk als antwoord en Mia zei afwezig: "misschien zag hij je niet." "Hij zag me heus wel," siste Olivia. De rest van de les was rustig, afgezien van een enkele klaagzang van Olivia.

De rest van de middag lagen de vriendinnen buiten op het gras te kijken naar een Quidditch training met mensen die zich wilden kwalificeren voor het team van Huffelpuf. Harper was sinds haar derde jaar een Chaser in het team van Ravenklauw.

"Ik hoorde dat James Potter dit jaar teamcaptain wil worden van Griffoendor," zei Mia.

Harper trok een wenkbrauw op. "Teamcaptains zijn meestal zesde- of laatstejaars. Ik denk niet dat hij een kans maakt."

"Ik snap niet waarom Dan me negeert," kwam Olivia ertussendoor. De andere twee meiden negeerden haar.

"Zijn ouders waren allebei zeer goede spelers. Zijn moeder zat bij de Holyhead Harpies!"

"Man, die jongen moet er gek van worden dat hij continu vergeleken wordt met zijn ouders. Hij kan onmogelijk die verwachtingen waarmaken. Zijn broertje Albus zit niet eens in het team." Zei Harper.

"Zal ik me dit jaar ook opgeven voor de kwalificatie van het team?" vroeg Olivia. Harper moest lachen. "Ben je niet bang dat je dan een nagel breekt?"

"Wat is dat voor stomme opmerking?" Olivia keek Harper kwaad aan, "Jij bent net zo'n tut als ik, Harper. Ik denk dat ik het best goed zou doen in het team."

"Oké, sorry. Wat voor positie zou je willen? Je kunt best meedoen aan de kwalificatie, proberen kan in ieder geval geen kwaad."

"Ik weet niet. Keeper lijkt me wel leuk, Chaser ook wel. Maar misschien doe ik wel mee. Een beetje afleiding van Dan. Doe je ook mee, Mia?"

Mia schoot in de lach. "Heeeell no! Heb je me ooit zien vliegen op een bezem? Jullie twee hebben al jaren ervaring met vliegen op bezemstelen. Maar ik vind het maar eng. Ik heb vroeger paardgereden, maar dat is toch totaal anders dan in de lucht vliegen op een houten stokje."

Olivia en Harper waren beide opgegroeid met magie. Harper was halfbloed, haar moeder was een heks en haar vader een muggle. Haar vader kon niet toveren, maar hij vond het geweldig dat zijn vrouw dat wel kon. Al vroeg was duidelijk dat Harper ook magie in zich had en ze werd van jongs af aan opgevoed met de magische wereld. De ouders van Olivia kwamen allebei uit tovenaarsfamilies. Ze waren allemaal excentriek en onmiskenbaar magisch. Mia was een paar keer bij Olivia thuis geweest. Het huis hing vol met bewegende schilderijen en foto's, en het huishouden werd gedaan door wandelende bezemstelen alsof ze in een sprookje leefde. Mia dacht dat ieder moment de meubels zouden gaan dansen en samen met een stel wilde dieren liedjes zouden gaan zingen. Olivia's ouders liepen in klassieke mantels en tovenaarsgewaden en droegen graag punthoeden en informeerden Mia graag als ze meer over muggles wilden leren. Beide vriendinnen hadden van jongs af aan al leren vliegen op bezemstelen, terwijl Mia dit haar eerste jaar op Hogwarts pas had geleerd. Het vliegen op een bezemsteel was voor haar zo onnatuurlijk, ze had het nooit erg leuk gevonden.

Mia hield zich bezig met haar huiswerk, terwijl Harper en Olivia vrolijke gesprekken hadden over jongens en Quidditch.

…

Mia had pas laat in de avond de tijd om te douchen. De badkamer was verlaten. De meeste leerlingen maakten zich al klaar om naar bed te gaan. De douches van Hogwarts waren fijn, ondanks dat de leerlingen ze met elkaar moesten delen. Mia douchte altijd in hetzelfde hokje, de derde van links. Ze stond ruim een kwartier in de douche en haar gedachten dwaalden af, tot ze zich bedacht dat het al laat was en ze voor de avondklok terug moest zijn in de toren van Ravenklauw. Gehaast kleedde ze zich aan, maar tot haar schrik kreeg ze het slot niet van de deur. _Shit_. "eh… hallo? Is er iemand hier?" De gehele badkamer was leeg. Het was waarschijnlijk al te laat en ze mocht nu niet meer door het kasteel lopen. "Hallo?! Ik zit vast! Is daar iemand?!" Maar niemand kwam opdagen. _Dadelijk moet ik hier overnachten,_ dacht ze. Misschien kon ze over het hokje heen klimmen naar buiten. Maar het lukte niet, ze kon niet bij de bovenkant van de muren en had ook niets om op te staan. Ze had haar toverstaf niet bij zich, wat een waardeloze heks was ze. Ze was zeker dat ze uren in het hokje opgesloten zat voordat ze voetstappen hoorde op de gang. "HALLO!" gilde ze, "IK ZIT OPGESLOTEN." De voetstappen werden luider en ze bleef roepen. Even later stond er iemand voor haar hokje. "Eh… Kun je me misschien helpen?" "Jeetje, hoe lang zit je hier al opgesloten?" Ze herkende de stem. _Shit, James Potter. Wat doet hij hier op dit tijdstip?_ "Weet je dat dit de meisjes badkamer is?" Mia wilde zichzelf voor haar hoofd slaan. _Natuurlijk weet hij dat._ James moest lachen. "Oh nee! Dan ga ik wel weer, tot ziens." "NEE WACHT!" gilde Mia, "kun je me alsjeblieft helpen?"

"Ja, ik kan je helpen als je stil bent. Ik weet niet of je het door hebt, maar je moet eigenlijk allang in je Common Room zijn." James zei alles met een zekere nonchalance.

"Eh ja, ik zit hier al uren opgesloten. Waarom lig jij niet in bed?" vroeg Mia. Ze hoorde James een stuk papier opvouwen en in zijn zak stoppen.

"Dat is niet belangrijk. Nou, krijg je het slot niet open? Heb je je toverstaf niet bij je?"

Mia voelde dat ze rood werd. De meeste mensen namen hun staf overal mee naar toe, zelfs mee naar de badkamer. "Nee… nee…"

Ze hoorde James weer lachen. "Ben je aangekleed?" "Eh, ja." _Stel je voor dat hij haar tegen zou komen terwijl ze niet aangekleed zou zijn._ "Alohomora," klonk het vanaf de andere kant van de deur. Het slot klikte open. Aarzelend deed Mia de deur open. James stond ervoor met een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht. "Rustig maar, ik bijt niet." Mia knikte.

"Jij bent een vriendin van Harper Jennings, is het niet? Uit Ravenklauw?"

"Wat? …Ik eh… Ja," stamelde ze.

"Ik ben James, James Potter"

"Aangenaam James James Potter, ik ben Mia." Ze schudde zijn hand en voelde een blos op haar wangen. In haar hoofd klonk de grap wel leuk, maar als ze het zichzelf zo hoorde zeggen was de dubbele naam maar dom. James moest echter lachen. "Hoe ken je Harper?" Vroeg Mia.

"Harper zit in jullie Quidditch team… Als chaser," hij zei het alsof het vanzelfsprekend was dat hij Harper kende. Want natuurlijk, iedereen kent de spelers van alle Quidditch teams op Hogwarts. Mia was misschien de enige die niet geobsedeerd was met de sport. Ze vond het leuk om ernaar te kijken, maar ze had geen verzamel items, kende niet alle teams en spelers en kon ook niet vertellen wie de World Cup van 1990 gewonnen had. "Ik… ja, logisch…" Daarna wist Mia niet meer wat ze moest zeggen en er heerste een ongemakkelijke stilte.

James haalde zijn hand door zijn haar. "Zal ik meelopen naar je Common Room?"

"Misschien moet je naar je eigen Common Room gaan… Het is voor jou ook al laat."

James keek haar niet-begrijpend aan. Waarom zou hij dat doen? Het was tenslotte doodnormaal om midden in de nacht door de gangen van de school te sluipen in je eentje.

"Eh… Ja, oké loop maar mee dan," zei Mia, die zichzelf weer rood voelde worden. Samen vertrokken ze richting de kamer van Ravenklauw. "Loop je vaker midden nacht door het kasteel in je eentje?"

"Het is de beste tijd om het kasteel te ontdekken." Mia begreep weinig van wat James zei. Hij deed mysterieus. "Is het waar dat jullie bij Ravenklauw een raadsel moeten oplossen, iedere keer als je de Common Room in wil?"

"Ja, zo wordt je intellect getest. Je moet scherp blijven."

"Wat als je het raadsel niet op kunt lossen?" vroeg James.

"Dan moet je wachten tot iemand anders langskomt die het wel weet."

"Heeft Harper het wel eens over mij?" Mia werd verrast door zijn plotselinge verandering van het gespreksonderwerp.

"Eh… wat? Hoezo?"

"Gewoon, wat vindt ze van me? Is ze momenteel met iemand bezig, aan het daten?" Mia wist niet hoe ze moest reageren. Vond James Harper leuk? Harper had geen interesse, toch? Maakte het uit wat ze tegen James zou zeggen?

"Eh, ze vindt je arrogant." Mia was er niet trots op dat ze dit zei. Maar dat is wat Harper tegen haar zei als ze het over James had. "Ze vindt dat je geboren bent met privileges, vanwege je beroemde familie."

James keek verbaasd en slikte. "Ik… oh. Ik… dacht dat ze me wel leuk vond. Ik snap het niet."

Mia snapte er ook vrij weinig van. Hoe kon hij denken dat Harper hem leuk vond? Ze kenden elkaar nauwelijks! En vond hij Harper leuk? Waarom kon hij haar niet gewoon leuk vinden? Zij was tenslotte degene die al een eeuwigheid een crush op hem had. "Ik snap het ook niet. Vind je haar leuk? Jullie kennen elkaar nauwelijks."

De mond van James veranderde in een lijn en hij wendde zijn blik af. "Eh, ja, misschien ga ik toch ook maar naar bed. Succes nog." Het moment dat hij zich omdraaide hoorden ze echter een stem.

"Wat doen jullie hier zo laat?!" professor Longbottom, hun docent Kruidenkunde, stond in de gang. "Meneer Potter, je bent net je vader. Wat heb je in je zak?" James staarde professor Longbottom aan en haalde toen langzaam een stuk perkament uit zijn zak. Mia vroeg zich af wat het was. "Wat is dit?" "Een stuk perkament, professor," antwoordde James. Professor Longbottom keek James even argwanend aan, maar gaf het stuk perkament toen terug aan James. "Jullie zouden allang in bed moeten liggen. Twintig punten van Griffoendor en Ravenklauw." Mia slaakte een geschrokken kreet. Ze had nog nooit punten van Ravenklauw verloren. "Professor, ik zat opgesloten in de douche. Ik kreeg het slot niet open." De professor keek haar streng aan. "Laat me je niet nog een keer betrappen na de avondklok. Nou, snel terug naar jullie Common Rooms."

James keek even bestuderend naar Mia, maar Mia keerde snel om en begon naar haar Common Room te hollen. Ze had twintig punten verloren! Voordat ze de hoek omging keek ze achterom. James liep op rustige pas de andere kant op, zich nergens druk om makend.


End file.
